


The Game of the Government Puppets

by GreenAppleSause



Category: South Park
Genre: (as usual), (yes I do), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, BAMF Heidi, BAMF Tweek, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts and Spirits, Human Experimentation, Human Testing, I just wanted to write Tweek and Heidi as badasses, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Kenny Dies, M/M, Maybe I'll actually finish this one, Might kill someone off later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Will Die, Rating May Change, Running Away, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, The usual amounts of crazy, This idea came to me at 1 am, Time Shenanigans, Tweek and Kenny are besties, US Government - Freeform, Violence, bamf everyone really, groupchats, i don't make the rules, messages, no one is safe, runaways - Freeform, super powers, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAppleSause/pseuds/GreenAppleSause
Summary: One member of a groupchat found something in his parents paperwork. A payment from the government as thanks for letting them experiment on their son.Kyle was shocked.Connecting that to all the weird things happening to him and the others in the groupchat, a country wide journey begins to meet up with everyone else in the groupchat, and find the others that had been experimented on. Together, they aim to go to the top, and get answers as to what happened to them.(I can't write summaries or titles)





	1. null - Prologue

‘We’re going to lose this war if we don’t get better fighters,’ someone yelled, throwing papers, turning towards the twelve children who they had been given to test on. So far, they had gotten nothing.

_We’re paying these families to let us prod at their children and we’re getting nowhere. This is just a waste of money,_ other scientists thought.

It was then that one of the children died. Nobody but a handful of the other children mourned the loss.

The next day, the child was alive again, and the scientists had forgotten that he had died. He came back to life holding the hand of one of the other children, who babbled words in other languages, but the scientists didn’t know that.

Another child complained of it always being cold, and other children around him complained of the same thing, while a little girl seemed to be in one place at one time, and in another room within a second, no one seeing her move.

One of the little boys seemed to jump higher than the others, and another boy was always around when the computers and such started to malfunction. One of the little girls seemed to scream louder than the others while a boy seemed to always get what he wanted. Another boy could lift the other kids, while another just spoke to air.

The scientists stupidly wrote this off as childish behaviour and sent them back to their homes all across the country, and declared their experiment a failure.

But it wasn’t a failure. The experiments had succeeded, and the children grew up, writing off their abilities as small oddities.


	2. I - I Never Want to Leave This Sunset Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle found something, Tweek and Kenny get a visitor, Wendy organises a carpool, Stan invites everyone over, and Craig knows more than the other.

Years ago, children from across the country were taken to be experimented on. The government wanted to create a generation of super powered soldiers, and there had been families willing to give their children up to them for experimentations. Not long after the experiments had been deemed a failure, the children were sent home none the wiser.

Unbeknownst to the government, the children all grew up to befriend each other over the internet, and slowly developed the powers they had been given.

\--

Chat: All Us Oddities

SpaceMan: hey guys. this is going to sound unbelievable. but i just shot lasers out of my eyes

McWhore: sounds as belivble as th fact i die n cum bck 

GuitarBoy: I mean, I turned on a projector without trying once, so it doesn't sound too weird

CoffeeBean: i somehow frze a coffee bfre, rmmber Ken?

McWhore: Sur do

FlowerVegan: The days seem longer here sometimes, but only for me. could that be related?

PureFemin: I recently started hearing my parents’ thoughts. 

ButterDance: nothin like that on my end, fellas, sorry

GingerFloof: Weird stuff has happened here, too. I'll talk about it a bit more later, but I have more to do here.

\--

The second he realised something was wrong, Kyle ran away. He had found the large sum of money given to his parents for child experimentation, and he learnt that he could fly and seemed to be able to at least cause a draft. He had gathered up all his belongings he could carry, along with all the child experimentation money and papers, and left a note for his adopted brother.

Sorry Ike, but it seems the government is up to something. I'll try contact you, but no promises.

\- Kyle

And with that, Kyle flew out of his window.

The closest person he knew in the group chat was McWhore, and he seemed to be close to CoffeeBean offline, so that's where he was headed. He had figured that all these weird abilities that they had all been discovering had to be linked to the government experimentation that had happened on at least him. He wouldn’t be surprised if the others had gone through it too.

All Kyle knew was that McWhore and CoffeeBean lived in Kaycee, Wyoming. It was over 400 miles, but with his new flying abilities, he could easily make it in under ten hours.

\--

Chat: McWhore, GingerFloof

GingerFloof: I’m coming over.

McWhore: cool. when?

GingerFloof: Now. I’m on my way right now. We have much to discuss.

\--

Kenny hadn’t been expecting GingerFloof’s shade of green when he got a message telling him was coming over. Usually it was Tweek saying that at three in the morning.

Kenny had a feeling that his friend was coming over to talk about the weird abilities that they had all started exhibiting. Some things seemed normal, mostly with FlowerVegan and ButterDance, but everyone else had been having weird things happen to them.

Kenny was used to it. After he had been given to a more well off family when he was younger, and he started dying, he knew something was off. His foster parents had always been adamant about him staying away from the son of the owners of the local coffee shop, so one day he decided to go meet the boy at school.

Tweek always looked like he had been electrocuted, and seemed to give almost always give people a static shock when they touched him, so most people stayed away from him. Kenny loved it. At least he wasn’t the only weird one around any more.

What made it weirder was that he _remembered_. Nobody else seemed to remember that he died, but Tweek did; he always had.

That’s when Kenny decided that Tweek was going to be his best friend.

It had been ten years since then, and he felt relieved that he’d get to meet another one of his friends.

With Tweek living quite literally around the corner from him, Kenny snuck out his window and ran straight to Tweek’s window. They were used to this.

‘Hey, Tweeky? You up?’ he asked, seeing a figure hunched over a desk with a light on. Tweek often drew until he slept, but sometimes he was still awake.

The other blond slowly lifted his head, glaring as he went to open the window. ‘You should have a good reason for waking me up this early on a Sunday, Kenneth,’ Tweek muttered, annoyed by his oddly immortal friend.

‘Yeah, GingerFloof is on his way here right now. It has something to do with all the weird stuff happening to us,’ Kenny explained, pulling himself into the room.

\--

Chat: McWhore, GingerFloof

McWhore: heyyy, meet me n coffeebean @ the highschool.

GingerFloof: Alright. I should be there by 9:30. I’ll see you soon.

\--

Being able to fly between states without much effort and watching the sunrise were things Kyle didn’t appreciate before, but having done both that morning, he had started to. As he entered Kaycee, he landed, and noted how bare it looked. Deciding he shouldn’t waste anytime, he turned left, and started walking, eventually seeing a large building in the distance that he assumed was the high school.

The walk was short, and in the empty car park, Kyle saw two blond boys, one with a mess of hair, and the other wearing orange.

\--

Chat: McWhore, GingerFloof

GingerFloof: I’m here.

\--

Tweek hadn’t had the easiest time with his quote unquote powers. To him, they were really annoying, but that could have just been him not being able to control them. Whenever he started daydreaming, things around his started getting cold, and anything he had been touching froze. When he made contact with someone, he’d shock them, and his hair was always a static mess, no matter how hard he tried to tame it. He also seemed to send out little bolts of electricity when he got scared.

Which is what happened when some new person tapped him on the shoulder.

‘Ow, geez, I wasn’t expecting that,’ the new guy said. He immediately knew this was GingerFloof, if the hair was anything to go by.

‘Sorry! That happens sometimes. I’m CoffeeBean, or Tweek. I’d offer a handshake, but you’d just get shocked again,’ Tweek quickly blurted out.

‘And I’m Kenny Mc _Whore_ mick,’ Kenny added, actually offering his hand.

‘He means Mc _Cor_ mick,’ Tweek muttered, rolling his eyes and gabbing Kenny in the side to give him a shock.

The stranger smiled, ‘I’m Kyle. I think we should take this somewhere private.’

\--

Chat: All Us Oddities

GuitarBoy: Anyone heard from GingerFlood?

GuitarBoy: *Floof

CoffeeBean: hes fine. hes with me and McWhore

GuitarBoy: Ok. His brother just messaged me saying he had left in the middle of the night.

PureFemin: That’s not like him

CoffeeBean: with what he learnt, it is

FlowerVegan: Well what did he learn, Coffee?

CoffeeBean: us and some other kids were experimented on by th gov

ButterDance: Is that true?

CoffeeBean sent FIVE (5) PHOTOS to ALL US ODDITIES

PureFemin: This is worrying.

SpaceMan: WHAT THE FUCK

CoffeeBean: the next nearest to us 3 here is GuitarBoy.

GuitarBoy: Everyone head on over here, unless you;re on the way to DC.

GuitarBoy: We’re going to the top about this.

McWhore: we’ll be leaving here tonight

GingerFloof: It won’t take us long to get there. Denver is about five hours from here if we drive.

GingerFloof: Which we will, because flying for six hours took a lot out of me and I need sleep.

PureFemin: That’s understandable. ButterDance and FlowerVegan are in Cali with me. I’ll pick them up on the way over.

ButterDance: You don’t have to do that,

PureFemin: It’s better that we do so that we get there together.

FlowerVegan: Thanks. It’ll take us about a day to get there, sorry it that’s too long.

PureFemin: I’ll get a friend of mine to see if she can get the usernames of those other kids on that list and add them.

GingerFloof: Thanks, Pure. We’ll see you in about a day.

\--

Chat: Cali Kids

PureFemin: Flower, you’re in Morada, right? And Dance, you’re in Anaheim?

FlowerVegan: Yeah. You’re an hour away from me.

ButterDance: My parent’s probably won’t want me go…

PureFemin: They gave you to the government to be experimented. I don’t what they want is important anymore.

ButterDance: But girls…

FlowerVegan: Dance, we need you to come with us. Your ability is going to really help us. You can speak any language without issue. That’s going to be really useful.

PureFemin: I’m on my way, Flower. See you soon.

\--

Craig Tucker sighed. He lived in Oklahoma with his cousin, and Guitar said that they’d all come pick him up later. It wasn’t that he was annoyed by that, he just wasn’t a fan of the fact that they’d all be together and he’d be left out. Sure, there were the other kids that they hadn’t found yet, since the paperwork said that there were twelve kids, and there were o nly eight in the chat, and they were going to be picking up Pure’s friend in New York. They didn’t want him to head up to Denver in case Pure’s friend found anyone else on the way.

He didn’t like it, but he’d put up with it.

‘Craig, who you talking to?’ asked his cousin.

‘Rebecca, I really don’t want to do this right now’ he grumbled.

His ginger cousin rolled her eyes and flopped back on his bed. ‘Wanna go mess with the neighbors by making a light show and weird sounds?’

He smiled slightly. He already knew his cousin was one of the missing four. She had this weird screech thing that had broken many things just from being in the same area as her.

These abilities had lead the two of them to hold themselves differently throughout their lives. Red was very opinionated, but she kept quiet to avoid reaching a volume that triggered the sonic scream she had. Craig was fascinated by many things, but whenever he widened his eyes too much, lasers would shoot out, so he always looked like he was bored to avoid it.

‘Sure thing, Red.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been longer, but my keyboard started screwing with me.


	3. II - Turn Dreams Into An Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People fight, people are contacted, powers become more obvious

Wendy smiled as Heidi pulled herself into the car, happy to finally see one of her friends.

‘Wow, your car is nice. Wish I could afford something as nice as this…’ the brunette muttered as she turned back towards her home as they drove away.

‘Just going to get Butters now. Do you mind driving in an hour or so? It's said that you shouldn't drive for more than two hours at a time, and we're going to be on the road for a while,’ Wendy asked, double checking that it was alright.

Heidi nodded, checking her phone for any new messages from Butters. ‘Of course that's fine. We want to get there safe,’ she said as the two girls started their journey to Butters’ house.

It didn’t take them long to get there, to see Butters having a fight with his parents. His parents, especially his dad, were yelling, and Butters was responding, rapidly switching between languages to his mother’s horror.

Wendy got out of her car, standing next to Butters as Heidi went and grabbed his bags to get them into the car.

‘Mister and Misses Stotch, I can understand your apprehension in letting your son come on this trip with us, but you had no problems with selling your son to government scientists, so his meeting the other experiments should be nothing,’ Wendy smiled, putting her hand on her blond friend’s shoulder. 

_While my ability may not be a traditionally offencive one, I_ will _use it if you want me to,_ she thought to Butters, using her psychic abilities. _I’m sure even Heidi will if she needs to._

Butters turned to see Heidi nod, confirming that she would, if she could figure out how.

‘Butters, you will look at me young man! And you, young lady! We will be calling the police about your attempted kidnapping of our son! How dare you imply that we would sell our son?’ Stephen yelled.

Closing his eyes, Butters took in a deep breath, leveling his voice. ‘Go for Wends. Cause some chaos.’

The dark haired girl smiled. _Stephen, Linda, you might want to let us go before things get messy,_ she thought, smashing a plant pot next to the blonde woman’s feet.

Wendy let go of Butters when Heidi grabbed his arm. Concentrating, the brunette pulled him towards the car. ‘Sorry, I’m not used to getting other people to do this!’ she yelled as she let him go once she buckled him in.

When he turned to look at Heidi, she was already next to Wendy, but he couldn’t really make her out. She was mostly a blur of green, pink and brown. As soon as she touched Wendy, she too became a blur of colour until she suddenly was in the car with him, as was Heidi.

‘Let’s get moving Wendy. I don’t know how long I can keep this time stuff up,’ Heidi strained resting her hands on the car. Wendy nodded and started the car. Even though Butters could see that they were only going the speed limit, but with the way things looked outside, they had to be going at least five times faster.

Once they reached the outskirts of the city, Wendy nodded and Heidi slumped back in her seat, breathing heavily and looking tired beyond belief.

‘Heidi… that was amazing…’ Butters stated.

The brunette laughed lightly. ‘Thanks Butters. Can you pass me your phone though? We’re pretty sure your parents had a tracker in it and we don’t want them to find us, you know?’

The blond nodded and passed it over. As soon as it was in her hands, the phone looked like it was aging, until it looked forty years older, at the least.

Heidi yawned. ‘We should be good for now. I’m gonna take a nap though. Wake me when it’s my turn to drive.’

Wendy and Butters both nodded and Heidi drifted off.

\--

Chat: RipKill, CoffeeBean

RipKill: heyyy 

RipKill: youre friends with my cousin yeah? 

RipKill: my cousin is spaceman, fyi 

CoffeeBean: howd u gt my account 

CoffeeBean: but yea 

CoffeeBean: kinda 

CoffeeBean: i gess? 

RipKill: i just wanted to know 

RipKill: we were both put in that gvernmnt thing when we were kids 

CoffeeBean: rlly? 

RipKill: yeah 

RipKill: our dads sold us 

CoffeeBean: wht’d u get? 

RipKill: i shatter shit with my voice 

CoffeeBean: holy fuck… 

\--

Red smiled. She kinda understood why Craig liked this guy. Even though Craig always had tabs upon tabs open on his browser, he only ever kept two chat tabs open; his group chat, and the one with CoffeeBean. Reading through them, she had learnt two things:

1 - This kid wasn't the greatest at typing And 2 - Craig was different when he talked to this kid.

Usually, Craig took ages to respond to anyone, and was blunt in his messages, and that’s how he started with this kid. But slowly, he became prompt in his responses, and after what looked like a time that he had been blocked, he became more sensitive in how he responded. He was still rude on occasion, but he would quickly go back to how he normally spoke.

\--

Chat: CoffeeBean, SpaceMan

CoffeeBean: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KEPT THE FACT THAT YOU AND YOUR COUSIN HAD KNOWN ABOUT YOUR ABILITIES FOR YEARS 

CoffeeBean: AND THAT YOU KEPT IT A SECRET 

CoffeeBean: CRAIG DIANNA TUCKER YOU PIECE OF SHIT 

CoffeeBean: o shit, i hve to drve now 

CoffeeBean: we’ll tlk abt ths whn we meet 

\--

Tweek put his phone down and switched seats with Kenny. They had agreed to let Tweek drive the last part because he was better at mapping out the way to places. Once he knew the way, he’d be the best to drive. For the first two hours, Kenny drove to let Tweek figure out the Denver streets, and to let Kyle rest after flying for a night.

Now that he knew where to go, and he had gotten out some anger, Tweek was ready to drive, even if the car seemed a little colder than usual.

‘Hey, Tweek, can you turn down the AC?’ Kyle asked as they approached the state border, rubbing his eyes.

‘It’s not on,’ Tweek said, the car getting colder as he spoke, pushing just a little harder on the accelerator.

Kenny put his hand on the other blond’s shoulder, only to pull it away as quickly as possible, having a small red mark on his palm. Kyle could see the sparks coming off of Tweek as Kenny pulled away.

‘Tweeky, I get that you’re angry at SpaceMan right now, but this isn’t going to make this trip any easier,’ Kenny said as calmly as possible. ‘You’re going to need to relax before we get to GuitarBoy’s. We can’t cause any noticeable anomalies or the government might catch on. Butters’ parents are already on to us, and Kyle’s might be too.’

\--

Chat: CanadaKick GuitarBoy

CanadaKick: Have you heard from Kyle yet? 

GuitarBoy: Not yet Ike, but he’s on his way to my house, atm 

CanadaKick: You’ll keep me updated, yeah? 

CanadaKick: I miss him 

GuitarBoy: I know Ike 

GuitarBoy: I’ll send you a picture when he gets here 

CanadaKick: Thanks Stan 

\--

 _‘They’ll be contacting you today, kiddo,’_ the ghostly figure stated, floating behind the blond boy walking away from his house.

‘I had a feeling something would be happening if you were actually here,’ the blond sighed, turning taking his coat off. ‘You _never_ show up unless something interesting happens. Or life threatening.’ 

_‘I won’t deny it. You stopped being fun to mess with when you started to control your spirit bullshit. But -’_

‘I’m still fun enough to keep alive. I know, Damien. You won’t let me forget.’

Standing in an often unvisited part of the cemetery, the blond sat calmly, holding his hands out.

 _‘A spirit army? Well, that’s going to be useful,’_ the spirit, Damien laughed. Only his favourite medium would do things like this.

\--

Chat: PureFemin BrainBomb

PureFemin: Bebe, please tell me you’ve got some good news 

BrainBomb: i found the other kids that were in the experiments. 

BrainBomb: 1 even contacted coffeebean already 

PureFemin: You’re kidding. 

PureFemin: She contacted one of us of her own volition 

BrainBomb: big word, wends 

PureFemin: Sorry. Things are pretty tense. 

PureFemin: Anything on the others? 

BrainBomb: 1 is in michigan, the other 2 are in alabama 

BrainBomb: i’m still looking into their actual locations 

PureFemin: So we’re going to have to split up again before we confront the government? 

BrainBomb: looks it, sadly 

PureFemin: Well at least we know this. We’ll have to add Rip to the group chat. 

PureFemin: And the others are going to have to be contacted alone first. 

PureFemin: You do have their users, right? 

BrainBomb: what do you take me for? 

BrainBomb: michigan is spookysky, alabama a is tacofrog, and alabama b is knifehand 

PureFemin: Thanks Bebe. 

BrainBomb: anytime 

\--

Heidi settled in the motel room the three of them were stopping in for a few hours. Wendy had gone with Butters to look for more food to get for the rest of the trip. Heidi decided to stay behind to rest up. Using her powers like she had before really hurt, and she had no idea how long it would be until she’d even be able to use them properly.

Suddenly, her phone said there was an incoming video call from what looked like Wendy’s phone. But the phone was in the room with her. Confused, she still answered.

 _‘Heidi! I knew you’d answer. I mean, I did, so you had to,’_ said… her? Heidi was looking at herself talk, at night, with a lot of people behind her.

 _‘I know. Confusing. The easy answer, time shenanigans, with some help from Stan, I mean GuitarBoy. Basically, Shit goes down, and this is part of the plan. You need to make sure everyone gets att their electronics and Butters in a room with Stan as soon as you get to Denver. Tell Stan to short circuit every electronic in the room. And Butters has to be in there! That’s the important thing. His parents were more fucked up than just putting a tracker in his phone. Now go and -’_ future Heidi rambled before getting cut off by a sudden burst of thunder.

_‘That’s my cue. I guess I’ll see you when you are me.’_

Heidi dropped her phone in shock. Turns out her powers had more abilities than she thought, if she combined them with the others. But most importantly, they were still being tracked, which meant they couldn’t stay here for long.

As soon as Wendy and Butters entered the room, they saw that all their stuff was packed again, and Heidi was ready to get going.

‘We don’t have time to stop. I’d know, I’m the time kid.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tweek and Heidi and I love them when they're angry. I have so many plans, and I honestly can't wait until shit starts getting real.
> 
> -Apple

**Author's Note:**

> I don't entirely know what I'm doing...
> 
> -Apple


End file.
